For an athlete to achieve desired results it is necessary to know whether his or her food and training or other activities are optimal and lead to desired results. For the owner and potential buyers of e.g. a racehorse it is important to have objective methods of assessing the fitness of the horse and its potential, which ultimately influences its value.
Physical fitness of an animal or human individual can be assessed in different ways for different purposes and is often based on different measured physiological parameters such as dynamic and static muscle activity, heart rate, respiration, chemical analysis of body fluids etc.
It is desirable to have a method of assessing physical fitness of an animal or human individual that gives reliable and precise assessments, which can be used as a feedback during training enabling the individual and the individual's coach to determine the effect of training activities.